magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
I Saw the Sun Rise
I Saw the Sun Rise (also known as Pilot) is the first ever episode and the first season premiere of the 2018 remake of Magnum P.I. which aired on September 24, 2018. Summary A charming rogue, an American hero and a die-hard Detroit Tigers fan, Magnum lives in a guest cottage on Robin’s Nest, the luxurious estate where he works as a security consultant to supplement his P.I. business. The "majordomo" of the property is Juliet Higgins, a beautiful and commanding disavowed MI:6 agent whose second job is to keep Magnum in line, with the help of her two Dobermans. When Magnum needs back-up on a job, he turns to his trusted buddies and fellow POW survivors, Theodore "TC" Calvin, a former Marine chopper pilot who runs Island Hoppers, a helicopter tour business, and Orville "Rick" Wright, a former Marine door-gunner-turned-impresario of Oahu’s coolest nightclub and the most connected man on the island. Suspicious of Magnum’s casual attitude and presence at his crime scenes, Detective Gordon Katsumoto finds that he and Magnum are more alike than either of them care to admit. With keys to a vintage Ferrari in one hand, aviator sunglasses in the other, and an Old Düsseldorf longneck chilling in the fridge, Thomas Magnum is back on the case! Right at the beginning of the series Sebastian Nuzo, ex-SEAL and good friend of Thomas, Rick and TC, is kidnapped and murdered. The trio has to track down the perpetrators - with the help of Juliet Higgins (a former MI6-Agent). Plot In North Korea, Magnum touches down from a jump before running to a shack to retrieve a doctor. The doctor wants to take his family with him. Magnum tells him that wasn’t the arrangement. Soldiers surround the shack. Magnum gets them all in a car and blows out of the side of the shack. The soldiers chase them, shooting from behind. Magnum radios to his buddies in the helicopter above. They can’t see him so he rips the car around and shoots at the truck following. It explodes. Magnum eases his eye injury with a bag of peas while TC reads from a book about Magnum’s adventures. Rick makes them drinks while Sebastian sits with them all laughing and talking. Jules from the main house, the wife of Magnum’s buddy Robin Masters, comes to tell Magnum to leave her dogs alone. Someone named Emily is at the gate. Magnum goes to meet her. She is her client. He has been spying on her husband who is definitely having an affair. Magnum tells her he will help her find a lawyer. Magnum gets back from a kayaking trip only to be chased down by Robin’s Dobermans. Magnum gets a call about a job from his friend Nuzo. He arrives at Nuzo’s as he is being dragged out of the house by EMTs who break out guns and start shooting before taking off with Nuzo. Magnum meets with Nuzo’s wife. She is upset and has no idea why he wanted to hire Magnum. A local officer comes in and pulls Magnum aside. He is working the case now and tells Magnum to back off. Magnum finds a note to him from Nuzo. It has a code on it he needs to figure it out. Magnum fights with Robin. He needs another car. The one he borrowed has been shot up. She refuses him until he tells her Nuzo has been kidnapped. Magnum catches a lead on where the ambulance might be. TC and Rick meet up with Magnum so they can get these guys together. They find the ambulance with Nuzo dead inside. The local officer arrives to see Magnum at the scene. He tells Magnum to go home. But before he goes he asks Magnum why Nuzo was reaching out to Naval Service. Magnum tells him he has no idea. Magnum heads to meet a Naval officer by the name of Buck. He tells him about Nuzo. Buck tells Magnum Nuzo called to do a background check on a few officers who were reprimanded. Buck isn’t willing to give anymore Intel, its classified. Magnum accuses him of withholding because they have bad blood between them. Buck doesn’t totally disagree. Robin meets with Nuzo’s wife Laura to ease her with a cup of tea. Robin reaches out to Magnum to offer her help. Magnum meets with a coroner to see if she will tell him if Nuzo was waterboarded. Meanwhile, Robin has discovered the identity of the two killers on Nuzo’s computer after she hacks her way in. Two ex-soldiers show up and rough her up. She takes them both down but gets shot in the arm. Magnum discovers Nuzo was tortured. He tells Nuzo’s wife and the others. Magnum comforts Nuzo’s son and tells him about how he lost his dad when he was young too. The doctor Magnum saved offers a tip, maybe the code Nuzo left behind are coordinates. Magnum is accosted out by his car by two men, the same two who attacked Robin. They tell Magnum to stop looking for information. Rick drives Magnum out to the coordinates as he makes fun of him for having his ass kicked so much this week. Magnum drops down into the ocean at the location. He finds gold. He and Rick bring it to Buck and ask for answers. Meanwhile, Magnum gave the local officer a heads up but by the time he got there the rest of the gold was gone. Magnum asks Julie for her help with some satellite work. He knows she is a former MI6. She denies it but agrees to help him. She locates the coordinates of a boat that must have picked up the gold. Magnum cannot get there fast enough as they make their getaway in a truck. Magnum calls on TC and Rick for help. Magnum tracks them down and chases the truck that begins firing at him. TC takes out the passenger from the helicopter. Magnum whips the car around and shoots at the truck who drives off the ledge to their death. Magnum jumps out of his car and grabs on to the helicopter just in time. They all head to Nuzo’s funeral. Notes Deaths * Sebastian Nuzo * Rick Wright killed 1 person with sniper * Magnum killed 1 person with pistol Trivia * In Season 3, Episode 1 of the original series was titled, "Did You See the Sunrise?" of this episode centered around Magnum and TC's brief time as POW's during the Vietnam War and a friend's search for their captor/torturer. The title comes from what Magnum says to a villain just before cold-bloodedly shooting him dead, which was considered a milestone moment for the original series. * Along with the Navy Seal Budweiser and Parachutist Badge, his ribbons on his uniform are Navy Cross, Bronze Star with "V", Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal with gold star, Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Unit Commendation, Meritorious Unit Commendation, Navy Good Conduct Medal (though only enlisted get this after 3 years), National Defense Service Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Iraq Campaign Medal, GWOT Expeditionary Medal, GWOT Service Medal, Sea Service Deployment Ribbon, Navy Expert Rifle, Navy Expert Pistol. * Multiple references made to show that Magnum PI exists in the same "universe" as Hawaii Five-0. Example: Lieutenant Tanaka states when Nuzo is kidnapped "if this is a kidnapping, it belongs to HPD and Five-O, not some private eye." Also Magnum visits Dr. Noelani Cunha at the MEs office. This is in keeping with the original series, which also made references to characters from the original Hawaii Five-0 establishing it to be set in the same continuity (though the new series actually has had HF0 characters cross over). Goofs * Magnum says that he was a POW, but the picture of him shown at the end of the opening sequence doesn't show him wearing a POW ribbon. * Goatees are not authorized for Navy personal while in uniform - per NAVPERS 15665I Chapter 2, section 2, Article 2201.2. ** Due to the fact Magnum is no longer active Navy, wearing a goatee while wearing his dress uniform to a military funeral would not be a violation. Quotes : Juliet Higgins: You can't do this. : Thomas Magnum: I need a car. : Juliet Higgins: Call an Uber. : Thomas Magnum: Wh-What am I nineteen? : Juliet Higgins: You cannot take another car. : Thomas Magnum: Call Robin see what it says. Cast Main * Jay Hernandez as Thomas Magnum * Perdita Weeks as Juliet Higgins * Zachary Knighton as Orville "Rick" Wright * Stephen Hill as Theodore "T.C." Calvin Recurring * Sung Kang as Lt. Yoshi Tanaka * Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha * Domenick Lombardozzi as Sebastian Nuzo * James Remar as Captain Buck Greene Guest * Nadine Nicole as Emily * Tiffany Hines as Lara Nuzo * Antal Kalik as Dale A. Gerard * Nico Woulard as Charles T. Resnick * Reznor Allen as Jake Nuzo * Vince Shin as Kim Kil-Yon / Defector * Kala Alexander as Chop Shop Boss Category:Season 1 (2018) Category:Episodes (reboot) Category:Season Premiere Episodes